Random Song Shuffle
by silver and rubies
Summary: 10 songs, 10 short one shots. Please Read and Review!


So this is my first Castle fic and I had a ton of fun doing it. I would have done it sooner but my computer was having problems with any type of typing. If you don't already know the rules to the challenge there at the bottom.

Please Read and Review!

* * *

She's So High- Tal Bachman

Castle had never thought that there would be any woman in his life that was unattainable, until he met Detective Katherine Beckett. Everything about her amazed him, from her hauntingly good looks to the way that she was some how able to stand his charm that brought most women to their knees. She was always ready with comments to fire right back at him to keep him on his toes and managed to keep an air of mystery and grace. It was because of this that he had chosen to make her his new muse (or inspiration if he wasn't in the mood for having his life threatened.)

I'm a believer- Smash Mouth

As a writer that had gone through two previous marriages he was beginning to become skeptical of the idea of "love" out side of novels and fairy tales. But after being pulled into questioning on a copycat killer his thoughts on love changed completely. Love at first sight or more likely conversation.

After working along side her for over four months now there was now where in the world that Richard Castle would be than at Kate's side, solving crimes and cracking jokes.

Lean on me- Bill Withers

The last case had been a hard one for everyone on the team. The death of a family; mother, father and their four years old daughter had all been slain.

Beckett was filling out paper work for the case so that the sick bastard that had done this would never be able to go free when she felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders over the back of her chair. Normally it was an act that she would have rejected but today it was a comfort.

"How you holding up?" He mumbled into her hair.

"Me? Holding, this one can't get away…You?" Was her quite reply as she shifted to try and see into his eyes that had seemed to hold so much sadness during this case. There had been no wiseass comments since they had walked onto the scene and with the somber mood hanging around the precinct she really wanted to see him at least try to be happy now they had caught the dirt bag.

"Alright, I guess" The dark bags under his eyes said anything but. Still he tried to pull himself together for her.

" You need coffee, now. Come on" She said putting down her pen and grabbing his hand to pull him towards the break room.

Fix You- Coldplay

Kate sat on her couch, hugging her knees. He'd gone there, the one place she had asked him not to go. Her mother's case was the one thing that she would never… could never have him poking into and he had. When the words, "It's about your mother" had escaped his lips she had felt as if she had been punched in the chest. The words that followed didn't seem to matter and had run into one another until they had made no sense at all. She felt the betraying tear run down her face standing in the hallway of the hospital just as they did now in the safety of her apartment. It hurt to know that he had gone against her word again but this time it was on a much more personal level than staying in the car when asked to. This meant that she could never see him again in the same light, this meant that she could never work with him on a case and that hurt almost as much.

My life would suck without you- Kelly Clarkson

It had been little over a month without Castle at the precinct following her every move. Fewer crimes had been solved and everyone seemed sluggish even after far more caffeine than any one person should ever drink. It was then that detective Kate Beckett finally realized how much she needed Castle. Even if he was a jerk, even if he did things he wasn't supposed to she needed him.

Slowly she grabbed her phone and dialed the familiar number. It rung once, twice and third time, 'Pick up, pick up come on' she thought.

"Detective?" He sounded confused but hopeful.

"Castle…"

Briony- Atonement Soundtrack

His fingers flew across the keyboard of his computer. The second Nikki Heat novel was now almost half finished. Today had been a good day, a killer had been caught, Alexis had gotten the highest marks in the entire school on her finals and his muse had been actually agreed on going to the release party for her novel counterpart's public debut. All in all it had been a good day for Richard Castle.

Gravity- Sara Bareillies

It didn't seem to matter any more what she did, everything seemed to remind her of her favorite author; coffee, nice clothing and even some of the cases seemed to fictional to be real. She had grown accustom to his constant presence at her back, always there, like a shadow and a very observant one at that. Detective Beckett had never met another person that could deduce what the person sitting opposite of them was thinking by their eyebrows. It may have simply been form the huge quantities of time that he simply spent staring at her or that he had actually cracked her tough exterior. The former sounded creepy but the latter scared her, to think that the façade she had worked so hard on my have started to come crumbling apart.

Save the last dance for me- Michael Buble

It was the end of the day as Kate reclined in her chair spinning around once trying to clear her head. The case had been interesting to say the least and the paper work had piled up from it. Her eyes darted around the room to make sure it was empty before she opened her desk drawer and pulled out her ipod. Turning it on she put her headphones on and picked up her pen up again. As she was writing she softly started singing to herself,

" You can dance, go and carry on till the night is gone and it's time to go".

It was only on the last few lines of the song that she was interrupted by a full mug of coffee placed beside her. Kate looked up to find Castle in front of her desk smiling. A slight blush crept across her checks.

" You most defiantly can have the last dance detective."

James Bond 007- John Barry

Tip toeing around his office empty coffee mug in hand Richard Castle was pretending he was James Bond, maybe if he was his mysterious detective would finally agree to a date. He smiled to himself as he stuck his head out from behind a bookshelf making sure the coast was clear so he could go get more beloved caffeine.

Dance like there's no tomorrow- Paula Abdul

"Oh, come on Katie loosen up have some fun!" Castle had finally succeeded in getting Detective Beckett out on a proper date. They had ended up drinking far more than either had anticipated. She was smiling uncontrollably with an arched eyebrow, the look was one that you would almost expect on a young child.

" Fun? Come get me then." Getting up from the table they had been occupying at the back of the club and finding her way onto the dance floor. The music playing was up beat and Kate's hips seemed to keep time to it as she went. Mesmerized Castle followed out into the crowded dance floor.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Rules of the challenge:

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.

4. Do ten of these and then post them.


End file.
